dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Lois Lane
(aged 8) }} }} Lois Lane is the star journalist for the Daily Planet and Superman's girlfriend. History .]] Lois was part of a military family. Her father Sam Lane was actively enlisted in the United States military, so she and her sister Lucy grew up on an army base. At some point of her life, Lois had dated Luthor, until she eventually dumped him. Lois has traveled a great deal as a reporter and can be easily classified as one of the Daily Planet's star editors. She always likes to be on top and isn't above taking risks to get a story as well as using aggressive tactics to accomplish her goals. These have included using informants. However, this technique has gotten Lois into trouble in two separate instances: The first was where Lex Luthor discovered that one of his scientist provided Lois with information and used him to lure Superman into a trap. The second being when she recruited an engineer who worked for LexCorp to provide information. He promptly became obsessed with, and tried to kill her out of revenge. When she first met Clark Kent, Lois dismissed him as an amateur. Eventually, they became close friends and would work together regularly with Jimmy Olsen. However, Clark was able to beat Lois out of story on a few occasions. Examples include when he was able to clear a convicted killer waiting to die on death row and his breaking the story of Superman's research pact with S.T.A.R. Labs. She eventually learned to respect Clark and would come to trust his judgment and abilities, including taking it hard when he faked his own death, admitting to Superman that she really liked him. Similarly, Lois was at first skeptical of Superman but like so many others in Metropolis grew to love him as their hero and symbol. She was saved by Superman on multiple occasions, including when terrorists took over Air Force One and when the deranged criminal Toyman kidnapped her as part of his scheme against Bruno Manheim. Despite the two had feelings for each other, the two rarely passed time together out of action, so Lois had a brief romantic relationship with Bruce Wayne before discovering his secret identity as Batman. She declined a further romance with him, saying that there were things about his life even she didn't want to know, though later she explained she almost had second thoughts about their brief relationship. At one point, during Superman's brainwashing by Darkseid, Lois enlisted her father's help in obtaining the necessary security clearance so she could break Superman out of a military installation. In the end, however, she eventually got closer to him and ended up dating him. After the Cadmus Crisis, it was never made clear whether or not Lois had figured out that Superman and Clark Kent were the same person. Abilities Lois's determined journalistic skills were her primary skills. She is an award winning reporter and editor who has helped Superman in certain cases. Being the daughter of an army officer, Lois lso had a fair knowledge of self-defense received martial arts training. Background information * Superman/Batman Annual #4, a story by Paul Levitz, elaborates on the world of . Lois is revealed to have died roughly ten years prior, leaving Superman distraught and less connected with humanity; even going so far as to leave Earth after locking Luthor away in the Phantom Zone. Appearances * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part II" * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part III" * "Fun and Games" * "A Little Piece of Home" * "Feeding Time" * "The Way of All Flesh" * "Stolen Memories" * "The Main Man, Part I" * "My Girl" * "Tools of the Trade" * "Blasts From the Past" * "The Prometheon" * "Speed Demons" * " " * "Identity Crisis" * "Target" * "Action Figures" * "Mxyzpixilated" * "Double Dose" * "Solar Power" * "Brave New Metropolis" * "Monkey Fun" * "Ghost in the Machine" * "World's Finest" * "Father's Day" * "The Hand of Fate" * "Bizarro's World" * "Prototype" * "The Late Mr. Kent" * "Apokolips... Now!" * "Little Girl Lost" * "Where There's Smoke" * "Little Big Head Man" * "In Brightest Day..." * "Superman's Pal" * " " * "A Fish Story" * "The Demon Reborn" * "Legacy" * "Double Talk" * "Out of the Past" * "The Breed" * "Frozen Out" * "Only A Dream, Part II" * "A Better World" * "Hereafter, Part I" * "Starcrossed, Part I" (on the phone) * "Clash" * "Question Authority" * "Divided We Fall" * "Destroyer" }} See also * List of times Superman saved Lois Lane in the DCAU References }} Category:A to Z Category:Journalists Category:Residents of Metropolis